


Allurance

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [34]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corrupted Crank, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Demon, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A young man walks into a dive bar. Just see what happens when he comes back out.





	Allurance

**Author's Note:**

> **An anonymous reader on Tumblr asked me:** "Remember that post from a while ago about how dark!Ethan could easily weaponize his smol vulnerable appearance? Could I request a little thing about him luring someone in that way, either on Dark's behalf or his own?"
> 
> Or I could choose Option 3, which is luring someone for another reason entirely. So, here’s a little backstory on our demon boi Ulysses, aka dark!Ethan. And sorry for keeping this request aside for so long; it took a long while to find my inspiration!
> 
> (Originally posted on Tumblr with this gif by epticstacheedits.)

The road was quiet as he stepped into the dive bar. Music was playing on the jukebox – Dolly Parton lamenting that “Jolene” was planning to steal her man – and the atmosphere smelled of cigarettes and stale beer.

He raised a hand, shyly attempting to flag down the bartender and, when he finally got the busy tender’s attention, asked for whatever beer was on tap. He could feel the stares boring into his back, and knew the image he presented; this tiny young man, skinny as a rail and barely of legal age to drink in the first place, was able to get a beer without being carded.

He didn’t like it. He didn’t crave attention like others might. He was here for one reason and one reason only. He just wanted to get in, meet someone, and get out as soon as possible.

The others studiously decided to ignore him once he received his drink. Only one pair of eyes still lingered, and he felt a chill down his spine. It was a predatory gaze, though he turned to the man who was watching him and briefly smiled.

He nursed his drink for awhile, watching the ballgame on the bar TV as he drank. When his stein was finally empty, he took a few crumpled bills out of his beaten-up wallet and shoved the bills under the stein. He hoped the tip he’d given along with paying for the drink was generous enough so the bartender would have a slightly better night after dealing with a bunch of drunks.

He then slipped off of his barstool and made his way out through the rear exit of the building. He waited, back turned, as the man who’d been eyeing him up followed him out only a moment later – just long enough that the others inside wouldn’t suspect they’d actually left together.

The tiny boy turned and smirked at the hulk of a man who’d chosen to stalk him. Then the other demons – all far larger than the boy – lunged; one clapped a grubby talon over the man’s mouth to prevent the human from screaming.

The boy’s smile faded as the life began to drain from their victim’s eyes. He stood apart from the rest. When the human was too weak to scream anymore, he was no longer silenced.

Dying on the dark pavement behind a forgotten dive bar, the would-be predator moaned at the young man he had mistaken for prey, “Who are you?”

The boy merely shrugged. “I’m nobody.”

He walked away, letting his nestmates have their meal in peace.


End file.
